The secret scientist
by codegeassgirl12
Summary: Follow the story of each one of the scientist  on how they got into the group.
1. Arthur Beeman

**Hello, people who are reading this, **

**Instead of doing my AP history homework, I wanted to write.**

**Just to let you guys know I am ADD, so I like to jump with my ideas. So enjoy. **

**P.S You know it, I know, I do not own the secret Saturday. Jay Stephens does**

**So let's begin.**

Laundry night was one of hated nights, of the week. Going down to a room in the basement of the dorm room where a bunch of drunk ass college students do their laundry too. God he was thankful that, he was graduating from college in two months. He picked up his basket and walked out the door of his room. It was about midnight. He walked down the quiet hallways. In all in his years here, it's never been this quiet. He became uneasy, this was usual. He continues down the hall to the stairs, in the laundry room.

As he was loading the machine, he failed to notice the person standing in the doorway.

" Arthur Beeman"

" Yeah, who wants to know" He turned to see a man dress in a light brown over coat, and a hat which coved majority of his face.

" Someone who wants to offer you a job."

He wanted to be cautious about this," What kind of job."

" A job in a secret organization ."

" What do you take me for an idiot, did Trish pay you to do this"

" I can assure that your little sister has no part in this."

" Then how can I know if you're telling the truth,"

The man sighed " I hate when I get people like you, very well then. Take a look some files."

He then tossed Arthur a file which landed on the ground next to his feet.

Curiosity got the best of him, he picked it up. He was shocked to see what is in it.

" What you are seeing is files that our scientist have found. We like to think of ourselves as protector the world. Of course you would go into our scientist division. "

Arthur didn't know if he was bluffing or not. " But why me then."

" Because, we saw things in you that we don't see in every scientist and we have been needing some in your field of expertise for a while."

" and why should I believe you,"

" Don't believe me, but If you do the I will expect an answer when you graduate in two months."

" Let me guess, you going to sneak up on me when I' m all alone." Arthur could not of passed that one up.

" Your lucky we don't pick our scientist based on their personality. Or past "

Arthur glared at him. How the hell did he know. He was so careful.

" sore subject I see, well until I see you in two months with your answer." Before Arthur could ask more questions he walked out of the room. He went to see which way he went. But when he got to the hall he was gone.

**A/N I am debating on which scientist to do next. So if anyone has any suggestions let me know.**


	2. Epsilon

**Next chapter goes to Epsilon.**

**This is for all the grammar Nazis, the person who usually**

**Corrects my writing and fixes my grammar, is being a bitch**

**So um bear with me, please. **

He was waiting for this day his entire life, all that hard training, routine, and orders. He had finally getting what he wanted, that title. The Title that would give him the power to order others around and he would get some to someone to inflict all the pain that he endured by his mentor.

"Well done Francise, "The voice brought him back to reality. His superiors were commenting the success he had with his last mission. It was not like it was hard even for his first solo mission.

"We have decided that it is time that you got promoted to Agent Epsilon."

"Very well," His face stayed stone cold, but inside he had finally got what he wanted.

"A new Francise will be created shortly. In the meantime we have a mission for you. The details of the people you are to interact with are in the file on the table"

The newly named Epsilon picked up the file and began reading it.

" We have been trying to infiltrate the group thought their computer, but the attempts failed. You are to join the group as a part time member. Knowing Demetrius he will try to keep you at a distance, he knows about the Grey men. So there is no needing to hide the fact you are one. "

Epsilon closed the file. "Is there anything specific that you want me to look for?"

"Yes, there is. Demetrius has two of new scientist looking to something called kur. You are to only look into it. "

That it's. My first mission as Agent Epsilon and I get something that easy.

**A/N so whatca , think. Who should be the next scientist. P.s I know it sounds a little dark, but you know that how I think of him. Like come on the guy in the whole series barely shows any emotion. Also who also that mean to Francise, he has to evil, because Francise is so cute XD.**


	3. Miranda Grey

**Hello the people who are reading this. **

**Miranda Grey,**

**Just fyi, the story take place when everyone is in their twenty's.**

God she was going to kill Abby when got her hands her, if she didn't have to go and clean up her mess, she would have more time for college. She didn't need this, she was a senior in college and siting in a college library all night to do a thesis that was the next day, wasn't much fun.

Almost done, she stretched and looked at the clock, it was a little past midnight, and lucky for her the school library doesn't close. Around this time people are either sleeping or out parting at some frat house, so she had the library to herself.

"You always did like to stay up."

Crap, she knew who the hell he was. She turned to see a man in his mid-forty, his orange hair starting to grey. "What do you want Martin." Her tone was cold.

"Is it so hard to call me dad," She answered with vicious glare.

"Well there my answer." He gave a smile to lighten the mood.

"Again what do you want, "

" Can't a dad want to see his daughter at college."

" you only come around when they order you too."

He let out a sign "True enough, but you know why I can't come around you girls a lot, but also that why I'm here too. The organization has allowed you to know about them for a while now "

They was a pause between them before he continued "They don't like it when outside people know about them. They like to limit those numbers to as little as possible. I am sorry I got you into this but I was given a choice. Since you are my daughter, they want you to join the organization maybe has the head of the task force like me but- "

Miranda stood out of her chair "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD JOIN THAT ORANIZATION AS THE HEAD OF THE TASK FOCRE LIKE YOU." Her tone then got lower "I've seen what you've done."

" let me finish, but Since I am head of a division, I was able to get you a position in the secret scientist division seeing your educated background."

"What about Abby, I can't leave her. Not since mom died. And seeing that you're not around, I've all she got left."

Her words hurt, but they were truth," you won't. They are not as strict to keep that part of the division much of a secret as the rest of the three divisions. As far as Abby knows, you'll be in a group of scientist."

She still didn't want to join. He saw that look on her face. He can't stand see his daughter like this " Cheer up, there more perks in this division, like how they leave you alone as your submitting work in, and get funding to build your lab anywhere that reasonable, and also I heard that within the new recruits, there dictators son."

"What the hell."

"I know that what I was thinking, but hey I don't think they're too picking."

The comment got a small laugh out of her. But she was still upset.

"I know you don't want to do this but if you don't. They might do something else, which I don't really like."

"Like what."

'Just accept the offer, you have until you gradate in three months to decide by then . Bye sweetie."

He headed for the exit, soon leaving Miranda all by herself to think.

**A/n you know the last three chapters have been depression to me. So the next one will be funny. **


End file.
